Halo: Planet Mobius
by Jdniscool
Summary: Its been Four years since the events of Halo 3, the Forward Unto Dawn is falling apart with little power left. Cortana accidently fires up the slip-space drivers. Cortana then realizes that something is very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, 343 Industries owns it and all the characters in it. Nor, do I own Sonic and co. Sega does. This work is for non-profit.**

Mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 _Forward Unto Dawn_, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code Victor 5-3-Sierra-117.

Cortana was desperately attempting to send a distress signal over and over again to anyone in hopes of being rescued, when no one answered she let out a sad sigh.

She then looked to the Master Chief and brought up his vitals on a holopad.

Next she started skimming through info about him on the holopad, every second that passed by would only make her face became more worried.

She pressed the "awake" button on the holopad to stop Chief's cryosleep, "wake up John" she said as the cryotube began to thaw.

**Master Chief's p.o.v (first person)**

I woke up dazed and groggy and heard Cortana's voice say my name. "Where are we?" I asked.

cortana responded "We're still adrift on the _Dawn_".

I exited my cryotube and saw Cortana using a holopad.

"Sleep well?" she asked. I responded with "No thanks to your driving" she then said in a questioning tone "so you did miss me?" We both chuckled at our little joke.

Cortana then gasped, "What's wrong?" I ask. "I accidentally activated the slip space drivers, Chief" was her response.

I prepared for the launch and it was over sooner than I expected.

I looked out a nearby window and saw an unfamiliar planet.

I looked at my hud and it said that the year was the 21st. Century.

I put cortana in my armor and told her to look. Cortana then suddenly said "Chief! The ship is falling apart, find an escape pod now!"

i didn't need to be told twice and ran for them.

**Author's Note: I have a poll on my profile for this story. Please check it out and please vote. Thank you. also sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys/girls Jdniscool here and I noticed that nobody voted on my poll that has been up for FOUR months. So i'm closing down the poll. Remember rate and review.**

"Cortana, can you pinpoint where the escape pod will land?" asked the Master Chief as he strapped himself into the pod.

"Not exactly Chief, but I can re-adjust the course if for some reason we break the orbit range of this unknown planet."

"Got it" was Chief's reply.

The escape pod was rapidly descending.

"10 more seconds Chief, brace yourself."

The escape pod landed with a loud boom that could be heard for miles.

"Cortana give me a bio scan"

"Nothing fractured or broken Chief your good" Cortana responded

"Any hostiles?" Chief demanded.

"None" answered Cortana

Knowing that no hostiles were in the area Chief opened the escape pod door.

"Cortana, what is this place?"

"Chief… according to the records of this planet it's supposed to be Earth but it's called Mobius, there was a great war that eliminated the human race and the ones that survived were… mutated."

"What do you mean by mutated?" Chief asked.

"The records don't say" Cortana responded

"I'll stay alert" Chief said.

Suddenly Cortana exclaimed "Chief! there's Movement on your motion tracker!"

Chief looked in the direction of a red blip on his radar but all he saw were tall bushes

"it's hiding" Chief said to cortana.

Suddenly, the red blip on his radar moved out of the bushes and Cheif saw what it was… it was a blue hedgehog.

The hedgehog had a sarcastic look to it and was wearing red shoes with a white stripe on the both of them and white gloves.

It said "So this is Eggman's new robot eh? heh heh heh shouldn't be a problem to eliminate."

Cortana then yelled "CHIEF WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late the Hedgehog used it's homing attack.

But it didn't hurt Chief instead Chief raised his assault rifle and flipped off the safety, getting ready to fire it.

"uh-oh" the hedgehog said and started running in straight lines and zig-zags to avoid the gunfire. Chief's ammo then ran out

The hedgehog got tired and chief saw an opening so he grabbed the hedgehog and pinned him against a tree.

"Who are you?!" Chief demanded

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said with a smirk

"Why did you attack us?" Chief asked

"I thought you were evil and that you were gonna harm people" Sonic replied

Chief said "Ok im going to release you now but we are not an enemy and specially not YOUR enemy? ok?"

"heh heh alright" chuckled Sonic

Chief then let go of Sonic and Sonic started tapping his foot impatiently and asked "anything else you want to know?"

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter looks very bad. I'll try not to do that in the future. remember to rate and review! **


End file.
